Current practice utilizes a number of pipe screed choices, some of which are allegedly adjustable in height. Typically a pair of chairs will be used to support a screed pipe. The chairs may rest atop the pouring form or may actually screw into the form. In either case the screed chair normally utilizes a Y-shaped yoke extending upwardly from a vertical member with the yoke and at least a portion of the vertical member being concomitantly rotated to vary the elevation of the yoke and hence the screed. In these devices the screed pipe must be lifted from the yoke to permit rotation of the yoke to adjust the height. Consequently, adjusting the screed height is a somewhat tedious process and substantially reduces the efficiency of the construction process.
To promote greater efficiency in the construction process I have devised a screed chair which can be adjusted in height without removal of the screed pipe or any complicated procedures.
My screed stand utilizes an open bottom base member which rests on the bottom of the form over which the concrete will be poured. The base member has affixed thereto one or more threaded receptacles which engage one or more threaded members which are variable in elevation according to the extent of threaded engagement with the receptacles. The vertical threaded member carries a yoke portion at a predetermined axial location and is rotatable relative to the yoke portion such that rotation of the threaded member within the receptacle does not vary the angular position of the yoke member relative to the base member.